Chicos mayores
by Masato.14
Summary: Sakura no sabe que pensar con exactitud, cuando de la nada, Tomoyo le pide que se encuentren para presentarle a una persona.


Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son la propiedad absoluta de **CLAMP.** La historia a continuación fue hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Los amigos son como las estrellas, no siempre los ves, pero sabes que están ahí.<em>

**Chicos mayores**

Shaoran salió del edificio donde rentaba su apartamento con paso lento. Iba con el tiempo perfecto, llegaría a casa de Sakura a la hora en que habían quedado el día de ayer. Tal vez hasta tendría que esperar un poco, a veces Sakura no calculaba muy bien y solía necesitar otros diez minutos más. Y precisamente por esto mismo, es que Shaoran casi cree estar teniendo una alucinación, pues una apurada Sakura se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Sakura –murmuró cuando ella se detuvo frente a él, definitivamente estaba asombrado y su rostro confundido lo dejaba bien en claro- era yo quien pasaría por ti ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, sí lo recuerdo –le aclaró ella retorciéndose las manos- es solo que no pude esperar más. Estoy algo ansiosa.

Shaoran arrugó el ceño.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Nunca antes te había visto así, no creí que fuera tan importante.

-Claro que es importante ¡se trata de mi mejor amiga!

-¡Pero claro! –Se apresuró a decir al ver la exaltación de su novia- eso fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte. Discúlpame.

Sakura asintió distraída y Shaoran sospechó que ese día la atención de Sakura no estaría puesta en él.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

Shaoran asintió ante el apuro de la castaña y caminaron hasta la cafetería donde Tomoyo había dicho que los esperaría.

Durante el camino, Sakura siguió con ese andar ansioso y esa mirada desconcertada, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer exactamente, pues para él, la cosa no era tan de otro mundo, tal y como se lo estaba tomando su novia. Sakura por su parte, tampoco entendía a Shaoran y su comportamiento tan tranquilo y relajado ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo?

¡Estaban hablando de Tomoyo!

El recuerdo del día anterior llegó a su mente, Tomoyo había llegado a su casa de modo improvisado, cosa que había extrañado un poco a la castaña, pues su amiga solía avisarle siempre de sus visitas. Y no solo eso le había parecido extraño, la joven de cabellara negra se había portado de un modo poco usual en ella. Se quedaba callada y pensativa, comenzaba oraciones que no terminaba y en varias ocasiones se le figuró que estaba a punto de decirle algo para después arrepentirse en el acto.

Fue cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la casa, lista para marcharse, que se lo dijo.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien Sakura.

-¿Alguien? –había repetido ella confusa.

-Sí, y también me gustaría que Shaoran estuviera presente, ¿te parece bien mañana a las seis, en la cafetería de la calle Peonía?

-Claro… pero Tomoyo…

-Muchas gracias Sakura –la interrumpió ella- te espero ahí entonces, dile a Shaoran que haga lo posible por acudir, por favor.

No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada mas, pues Tomoyo ya se había marchado.

-¿Te das cuenta Shaoran?

El castaño pestañeó al escucharla, Sakura estaba muy rara ese día.

-Cuenta de qué.

-De que Tomoyo nunca había hecho tantos planes para presentarnos a nadie.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Además, –continuó al ver que Shaoran concordaba con ella- no la viste ayer, casi aseguraría que estaba nerviosa. ¡Tomoyo nerviosa! ¿La has visto nerviosa alguna vez?

-Pues… la verdad es que no.

-¿Cuántos novios nos ha presentado?

-¿Novios? –repitió y esta vez si comprendió la ansiedad de Sakura- Ninguno. ¿Crees que la persona de hoy…?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

Para cuando terminó de decir aquello ya estaban frente a la cafetería.

-Bien, ahora lo sabremos con claridad.

Sakura asintió, tomó su mano y entraron juntos. No batallaron mucho en encontrar a Tomoyo pues la jovencita estaba en una mesa alejada de la puerta pero al mismo tiempo visible, además agitaba el brazo por encima de su cabeza para llamar su atención.

-Sakura, Shaoran, por aquí.

Ambos castaños se apresuraron a ir hasta donde ella estaba, sin embargo al pasar por entre las mesas, pudieron ver a una segunda persona sentada en la misma mesa, dándoles la espalda. Lo único que podían ver, es que tenía el pelo muy corto y negro.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Shaoran se quedó de piedra.

-Se-señor Kurogane.

El hombre se puso de pie, mostrando su gran estatura y sonrisa arrogante.

-Que hay, mocoso.

-Shaoran ¿lo conoces?

Sakura se veía bastante azorada.

-Da clases en la Universidad, es mi maestro.

-¿Qué pequeño es el mundo verdad? –Tomoyo sonreía feliz, nada en comparación a su comportamiento del día de ayer-, Sakura déjame presentare. Él es Kurogane, he estado saliendo con él desde hace algunas semanas. Kurogane, ella es de quien te hablé, Sakura mi mejor amiga.

-Encantada –murmuró ella dando una inclinación, a lo que el hombre sonrió y dio una cabeceada.

Cuando los cuatro tomaron asiento, Sakura por fin pudo tranquilizarse y evaluar mejor al llamado Kurogane. Tenía un gesto bastante adusto, se veía que no era alguien a quien quisieras encontrarte cuando estuviera de malas y sus ojos eran de un curioso color rojo, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba su atención era su edad. Pues aunque no sabía con exactitud los años que tenía de vida, calculaba que era aproximadamente diez años mayor que ellos.

Tal vez más, tal vez menos.

_Pero Tomoyo se ve feliz con él_, se dijo al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Además, Shaoran decía conocerlo y precisamente en estos momentos ambos se encontraban conversando de la manera mas natural. A simple vista, parecía que Shaoran lo apreciaba, ahora entendía la insistencia de Tomoyo para que Shaoran acudiera también a la cita.

Sonrió al darse cuenta que todas sus ideas raras habían desaparecido y que ahora se sentía mucho más relajada.

-Debo ir al baño por un momento –dijo de pronto Tomoyo- Sakura ¿me acompañas?

-Claro.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron y sus acompañantes se quedaron esperando su regreso.

-¿Y bien? –Tomoyo no se hizo esperar, apenas atravesaron la puerta del servicio se puso delante de Sakura.

-Al principio me pareció algo…

-¿Viejo?

Sakura rió.

-Enojón –Tomoyo abrió la boca para rebatir, pero Sakura se apresuró a continuar-: pero luego me di cuenta que te veías mas feliz de lo que nunca antes habías estado. Además, Shaoran también era bastante gruñón cuando lo conocí.

-¿Entonces te agrada?

Sakura notó con facilidad la expectación de Tomoyo y supo que ella no había sido la única nerviosa el día de hoy con respecto a lo que sucedería. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que Tomoyo de seguro había pasado por los mismos nervios, solo que en su caso era por saber si su amiga aprobaría al hombre que ahora las esperaba.

-Parece una buena persona –respondió finalmente- y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

Tomoyo la abrazó con rapidez.

-Gracias Sakura, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

El abrazo no duró demasiado y ambas volvieron a separarse.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor –aludió de pronto la castaña.

Tomoyo la miró interrogante.

-Me refiero a por qué parecía que ningún chico te llamaba la atención –se explicó Sakura-, parece que te gustan mayores.

Una tonalidad rosada se coloreó en las blancas mejillas de Tomoyo.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos –dijo la de ojos azules tratando de mantenerse serena- ya nos esperaron bastante.

Sakura sonrió y la siguió de vuelta, estaba conociendo nuevas facetas en su amiga y eso en parte le alegró, sobre todo al saber que por primera vez había hecho a Tomoyo enrojecer, cuando eso siempre sucedía pero a la inversa.

-¿Sabes Sakura? Ahora tendremos más temas de conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que ahora podrás enseñarme las técnicas de seducción que utilizas en Shaoran.

Un rojo intenso se adueño del rostro de la castaña y Tomoyo sonrió triunfante.

Después de todo, las cosas no cambiarían mucho.

.

.

* * *

><p>Esta idea me surgió cuando en uno de mis otros oneshot Sakura dice que Tomoyo sigue soltera a pesar de ser muy bonita (o algo así), de pronto me pregunté: ¿Cómo le presentaría su novio a Sakura? Y mas o menos imaginé que sería de este modo. Que el afortunado fuera Kurogane es algo que no tuvo mucha discusión en mi cabecita, porque adoro a Kurogane y me parece que ambos son el uno para el otro (creo que kurorín es mi personaje favorito de TRC, después de los Shaoran, claro xD).<p>

Si esto es o no Universo Alterno, lo dejo a su criterio, fácilmente puede tratarse de una futura vida, años después de la captura de las cartas, como también puede ser un mundo completamente distinto.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Los dejo, y que tengan unas felices lecturas.


End file.
